


Kookie is Bullied

by sherlyn3798



Series: Love Me Tender - Jungkook fanfic [2]
Category: BTS FLUFF - Cheonsa Kim, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bullying, Caring Kim Seokjin | Jin, Caring Min Yoongi | Suga, Crying Jeon Jungkook, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyn3798/pseuds/sherlyn3798
Summary: Kookie is bullied and his eldest members come to a rescue.





	Kookie is Bullied

"Kookie, wake up," Seokjin shake the youngest body attempting to wake him up yet it turn to a failed mission. Seokjin click his tongue with an annoyed look before entering the bathroom. 

  


Jungkook sleep were abrupted when a cool water splashed on his face. He sat up and wipe his face to see Seokjin face. "Wake up and get ready or you might be late," Seokjin pat his bum before striding to the kitchen.

  


Jungkook brushes his messy hair and stare obnoxiously on the wall. He doesn't wanna go to school. It's only a month and he already received harsh treatments from the other students. Will Seokjin accept his lie again of being sick? 

  


He grumbled under his breath knowing he can't escape the school. He's already skipping school- two days extra because he lied to Seokjin about being sick. He is sure that the eldest won't believe him again with the same excuses. 

  


"Hey, why are you haven't ready yet?" He broke from his though when a deep voice entering his ear. Looking to the door he saw Yoongi standing, watching him with annoyed yet worried looks. 

  


"Come on, hurry up or Seokjin hyung might turn into a monster if you don't hurry," Yoongi said once again before going back to do his work at the living room.

  


Visible pout on Jungkook lips before he slowly prompt out of the bed and to the bathroom. 

  
  


Jungkook hands trembling and it becomes more shaking when the eldest parked his car at the school entrance. His action of breathing in and out, also the shaking of hands are obvious as Seokjin unbuckled his belt and hold the youngest hands from shaking too much with a worried expression on. 

  


"Hey, what's going on? Are you sick?" Seokjin put his hand on the forehead and retreat it back after feeling the normal heat. If he's fine, then what could happen? 

  


Jungkook thinks he is a burden thus taking his clammy hands from the eldest hand before giving him the biggest smile, "I'm fine. I'm just too excited to come back," Save me.

  


Seokjin coo at the youngest action as he pulled the cheeks until it turned red. Jungkook worried gone for a while as he is now focused on his painful cheeks that was being tortured by the eldest. "Hyung~"

  


Seokjin find it enough to tease the youngest as he really the cheeks yet a teasing smile is still there. "Go there and make us proud. I know you can do it," Jungkook nod before he stepped out of the car. He waved off the eldest until he is now disappear from the school gate. 

  


Turning around, he breath in and out and with a confident look, he walked inside of the school. His confident falter when he saw a group of boys- his bullies at the corner of the hallway eyeing him upside down. He looked down and with faster speed he walked to his class only to be stopped by Sung Min- his main bully. 

  


The boy didn't say anything and let him pass which is weird because every time he will force him money- the expenses Seokjin always put on his back before he goes to school. He soon get the answer as he fell on his knees by his bully feets and roar of laughs from the group confirm it. 

  


With embarrassment and the need to cry, he gets away from the scene and to his class, ignoring the teasing from the group. 

  


He just wants his brothers.

  
  


"Hey, did you have your lunch?" Yoongi smile and buckle his belt before shaking his head. 

  


Seokjin only had a class for that day so as a generous eldest brother, he packed lunches for himself, Yoongi and Jungkook. He wanted to surprise the youngest later so that's what the lunch food do.

  


It was silent on the car with a slow song playing on the eldest radio. It is still normal to Seokjin as he's already know well the younger brother quiet antic beside him. It's never awkward when he is with Yoongi because among other members, he can finally have a peace and quiet environment when he is around Yoongi. Yoongi silent aren't awkward because there is this soothing aura from the usually grumpy member.

  


"It's Jungkook lunch time now, isn't it?" Yoongi asked, more of stating a real things as they glance at the clock shown at the dashboard. Seokjin hum, "We will have lunch with our youngest brother," 

  


"Do you see his weird behavior this past weeks?" Yoongi chimed as he focused on the one way road. "Yeah, about that. This morning, his hands were shaking and he keep on breathing in and out. It's like he's nervous of something or he's scared but I don't know what it was that made him scared," Seokjin explained the scene he saw this morning and Yoongi only hum with the information he received.

  


Their talked abruptly stopped as they finally arriving. Pulling the break and turn off the ignition, the two step out of the cars while Seokjin went to the back seat to get the packed lunch boxes. He joined the rapper before together strolling inside the school, searching for their maknae.

  
  


Jungkook look down while walking when he spotted Sung Min and his members on the same spot. He was stopped again by the leader before being pulled harshly by collar to face the boy. He then are pushed on the floor with a loud thud as he winced in pain. 

  


His eyes searching left and right and to Sung Min before shaking his head repeatedly. "Pl-please..don't hurt me~" Jungkook begged as he looked at Sung Min who is now kneeling in front of him.

  


He receives a punch on a face that made him gasp and whimper in pain. He gasped when two more boys on either side of his arms, restraining him from moving as he receives another blow on his stomach and chest by Sung Min and another two boys. 

  


No one dare to step in and help Jungkook and he's restrain there in hopeless and he can't help the whimpers and chant of plea that are coming out of his mouth. His eyes blurry and as he looked at the right, he wish he weren't imagining things as he seems to see silhouettes of Yoongi and Seokjin coming towards him.

  


Seokjin and Yoongi are actually lost and it's partly their fault for not asking around. As they were walking straight using only one hallway, they are interested with the crowds of people at the corner of the area. 

  


One of the students who happen to tilt back gasp before talking, "Jungkook, he's-" while pointing to the fighting scenes. Seokjin didn't wait for the girl to finished as he dropped the lunch boxes and slipping through the crowd leaving Yoongi behind who is standing with confuse.

  


His blood boiled as he saw the scene on his sight. His heart break to pieces as he hear whimpering sounds and teary eyes of the maknae. He didn't think when he stride with confidence and giving the boy he didn't bother to know the name a punch. He didn't stop there, he punched and kicked the boys until a familiar whimpering sounds breaking his numb mind. 

  


He almost throwing up at the boy's sight before he turns back to see a terribly scared Jungkook on Yoongi hugs. The discipline teacher and principle finally arrived.

  
  


"If I find out again that my youngest brother getting a bully, I don't care about this school policy, that kids won't be in good shape again, got it?" Seokjin is furious, beyond it. 

  


After looking at the security camera, he almost throwing up and getting all monster to the neglected teachers and people who are responsible for the students safety. He almost feeling guilty and sick when remember how the youngest throwing excuses just to not go to school. Now he knows why.

  


The principle and the discipline teachers all bowing and apologising. Sung Min is brought to the hospital as he received a brutal blown from the eldest and he didn't regret it. 

  


Seokjin hurried to the school clinic to see a sleeping Jungkook, already patched and wrapped by the doctor on the rapper laps. "Let's get him home," the eldest said before lifting Jungkook and to the car. 

  
  


Jungkook is tossing left and right before he opened his eyes. It's weird because as soon as he opened his eyes, he was met with the familiar colour of their shared bedroom. Groaning he slid out of the bed and to the living room where the others were waiting. 

  


Jimin is the first to notice Jungkook before he ran to his side and help him lower himself on the floor. It's ashamed the company aren't afford at least a chair. 

  


There's a sad smile on their faces before Namjoon asked, "How are you now?" Jungkook shrug and shake his head before lower his gaze to the wooden floor. 

  


He should be able to protect himself. "Make us proud," but he didn't even make them proud. He didn't know he's crying before he was engulfed with a tight hug from Jimin.

  


"Aigoo, baby~" Jimin coo on his ear while running a comforting hand on his back. The others watched with sadness. 

  


"I'm sorry.. I can't-can't even make you gu-guys proud-" he tried to talk with every hiccup but when he tried to explain himself, loud sobs coming out of him. 

  


"Hey, you don't have to say sorry. It's not your fault. No one deserves to get bullied, not even you, Jungkook," Seokjin wipe his tears that are falling on his cheeks. Jungkook rarely cry but when he cries, it broke their heart. 

  


"But I should know how to defend myself~" there's a hint of pout at the end of his words. No one bothers to say anything before Yoongi chimed, "We still proud of you. You can't defend yourself but that's not your fault. They are just a brat who acted cool and brave at school but trust me, they are just weak, even weaker than you when they're outside of the school," 

  


"You can learn self defence if you want," Taehyung suggest which brighten up the maknae as he listed the things he wants to learn. They are internally relaxed with Jungkook almost normal antic although he's shaken a little bit. 

  


"- when I'm already mastering the move, I will use my skills to protect my family and hyungs," he said with confidence before whimper as the bruise on his jaw didn't let him talk more. 

  


Before he gets to do that, Seokjin and the others silently promised to protect their youngest brother at all costs, even if there's something to kill.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Seokjin is furious. Do you like it?


End file.
